Surviving in the Concrete Jungle
by xSunkissedxx
Summary: Cheyenne Webber is a Harvard Valedictorian whose lack of people skills is made up for in amazing forsensic knowledge. She is tranferred to the New York Crime Lab from Boston, and makes quite the impression. Quite,quite an impression indeed.
1. Ready or Not

It was one thing to have a slight run in with you boss, a tense moment of sorts. It happens all the time in any workplace. But to dump coffee all over his freshly pleated shirt is a whole other catergory. And,sadly, Chey Webber had done the latter of the two.

"I'm so sorry Mac…You know, late night,early morning and all the traffic…"

"Just. Don't."

He brushed Chey's hands away, ending her meager efforts to wipe the burning fluid off of him with a Kleenex. Watching Mac storm off down the hall of the precinct, Chey rubbed her temples, chocolate brown eyes exasperated. How could she be so brash? And on her first day too! Chey was sure her new job at the New York Crime lab was down the toilet. Hell, the reason she even landed the gig was the high recommendations of some detectives at the Bosron Police Department.

"Hyperactive work ethic." They had said in the letter Mac had gotten " She can analyze DNA faster than any of the other forensics and has the passion needed for the job."

Kind as they had been, the cops had forgotten to include the fact that she could barely walk a step without ended up sprawled on the floor or in a painful faceplant. Chey turned on the heel of her green converse proceeded head to her work station in Chemical Analysis when someone laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You look like you've had rough inititiation. I'm Sheldon Hawkes, proud lab rat. You must be Cheyenne Webber."

He was a black man, with smiling eyes that soothed Chey's tattered nerves.

"Please, call me Chey. And,yes. New York is one hectic place. Mac Taylor doesn't seem to be the type who enjoys have a caramel macchiato seeping through his clothing."

"Well,Chey, with your Harvard degree, forgiveness is definitely necessary." Sheldon laughed "We are so lucky to have someone as talented as yourself on our team,especially with the spur of crimes circulating through our lab at the moment."

"I'm just happy to be here." Chey smiled and then added "I should be going on my way to my station, but it was a pleasure meeting you Sheldon."

"You can call me Hawkes. Sheldon is so formal."

"I'll see you around Hawkes."

"You too,Chey"

And with that, she began,once again, her treacherous journey to the lab. Unfamiliar faces ridiculed her as she walked by. Chey was not the melodramatic type, but it felt as if their burning gazes went straight through her. With her straight,mousey brown hair and slight five foot four frame, there wasn't much to 's lack of self worth was apparent by the way she dressed, typically in baseball teeshirts and converse sneakers of a wide array of colors. She guessed that any new prescence in an establishment like this was noticed quickly. It was nothing like her native Boston, where the past 27 years of her life hadunraveled themselves. Here in New York, the people were were nearly as fast paced and tempermental as the speeding taxis on the streets. But the new CSI couldn't help but feel that they were processing her, their watchful faces emiting the same expression as when a piece of evidence was being analyzed. Digging her hands uncomfortabley into the pockets of her lab coat, Chey at last arrived at her workplace. The pteri dishes and viles were neatly arranged over the stainless steel table. High tech machinery and other labrelated items filled the room, and, at last, Chey felt at home. The equipment was all familiar, and for a slight moment, the shock of being on unfamiliar turf faded. That is,until he walked in.


	2. Serendipity

He was tall. So tall. He was seriously tall. Chey gave the detective a full look over, but became engulfed in his eyes, It was just like those stereotypical movie moments everyone knows ,they were the most exquisite shade of blue she had ever seen, and the new lab rat was blissfully unaware of the awkward stare going on between those eyes and herself.

"Name's Don Flack…" he raised his eyebrows, a hint of laughter in his eyes, before he strode over to the cute brunette working beside Chey.

"Casey,babe, do you have something for me?"

She glanced up from her microscope.

"If you are referring to the resulta tests from the blood on the suspect's clothing, then no."

"Damn it. I was really looking forward to busting down some sick bastard's door today. I guess I'll just have to go get coffee instead." Don laughed at his own corny humor.

"They should be in within an hour or two,though."

"Well, my dear,you get the easy job. The real work is the field work,you know. I myself,being the _extremely experienced _detective I am, deserve some break time as much as the next guy…" Don grinned again,his blue eyes sparkling in such a way that it mad Chey's heart want to fly out of her chest. He then proceeded in making his blinked her bright blue eyes as Don strode out of the lab,then called out,

"You'd better get me a green tea you lazy ass!"

"I love you too,Casey."

Casey began swabbing the inside of a green coat,her gaze coused intently on her work. Her hands taking in every inch of the evidence with precision and detail. It had taken Chey a while to realize how gorgeous she was. Casey's face was almost pixie-like,with small,pointed features. A luxurious mane of nearly black hair framed her face, and accented her ocean colored eyes in a way most women would pay hundreds of dollars from a hairdresser to receive. She turned to Chey, eyebrow raised comically.

"Once you get your gawking out of the way,I would love to give you something to work on."

"I'm so so sorry. The city is just a leap into the unkown for me,and all these people are just so alien."

Casey chuckled.

"I know the feeling. I'm Casey Bedford. This will be my third year here, I'm originally from Miami."

Miami?She doesn't look like a party girl type,thought Chey. Looks sure can deceive.

"Pleasure to meet you. Is there anything that needs doing?"

Casey gesture to a pile of jackets and other heavy,winter garments,typical New York winter wear.

"Mass homicide down by 42nd street. We had to confisgate everyone's gear. Thank goodness you're here, or else your's truly would be stuck analyzing every fiber of all this crap."

Chey inwardly groaned and slapped on a pair of latex gloves. Carefully selecting a pink,women's scarf, she cut a snippet of the fabric out and placed it in a pteri dish. Filling the pteri dish with the proper fluid. Chey began analyzation under the appeared clean but no assumptions could be handled the evidence carefully,removing it from the microscope tray and opening up the top of the dish. With a few drops of indicator,Chey was able to recognize the presence of both lead a barium, both components of gun shot residue. Her serendipitous discovery was just what the case needed to get it on it's feet. Her fellow lab rat would be overjoyed. She casually pushed her pteri dish over to Casey,who let out a squeal of excitement.

"YOU ARE FUCKING AMAZING!"

Chey glanced at her converse covered feet. Casey had probably been working all day in the lab. And to think she that she had gotten it on her first try? Perhaps luck was on her side that day,regardless of the days earlier,coffee-related incidents. The NYPD Crime Lab was promising,if anything else. Her train of thought was shattered by another one of Casey's squeals.

"We aren't done yet!"

"What? I thought you just needed to find the shooter…"

"Oh, hell no. Not in New York." Casey said "We have plenty of other cases. Including this one." She gestured to a folder on Chey's left. "Classic rape and wait till you see all the condoms we have to swab."

Chey's head smacked hard onto the metal table.

"Oh,we're having fun,now,Chey."

"Tooshay."


	3. New Faces

Oh, the joys of condom swabbing. Such fun, indeed. Over the course of the four hours that she had spent working with Casey, you could say that the two had bonded. No longer present waqs the sense of uncertainty and dread Chey had experienced earlier. Now,she felt like she,in a way, belonged in New York. It was a cheesy notion, but true to Chey. Simple as that. Mac strode into the lab where she and Casey were working.

"Glad to see that my latest investment is doing her."

Chey was pleased to see that he had forgiven her for the incident earlier. He looked handsome in his new, non stained shirt, as reminded herself to compliment him on that sometime later.

"She's been such a help." Casey chirped.

"Great. This case is very high profile, and we need answers before the media begins concocting them for themselves. That brings nothing but negative press for our lab's repuatation."

'We will do our best." Chey said confidently. "This wack job is not going to get away with killing so many people…" She paused. "You know Mac, it would be beneficial if Casey and I knew about the previous murder…The double homicide? You put Danny and Aiden on it and,well,we don't have much of an ideao n what we are looking at."

Casey gaped at her. Her blue eye were wide. Was it admiration,or shock?No new CSI would have that kind of guts, and Chey figured that out the minute after the words spilled. Figures.

"I'll get you a copy of the case file." Mac replied gruffly. He turned and walked towards the door,pausing briefly in the doorframe before disappearing from view. Chey played with one of her manicured finger nails. Now that she had already began ordering her superiors around, it became apparent that this case had to close on her watch. Otherwise, all Cheyenne Eleanor Webber would be known for at the New York Crime Lab was a bossy attitude and a somewhat inflated cranium.

* * *

><p>Chey was flipping through pages of crime scene photos and meticulous notes from Mac's file when Adam Ross tapped on the glass of the lab. Glancing up, she smiled at the friendly lab technician whom she had met earlier that day. There was a meeting in the conference room,he mouthed,rather dorkily. Chey stifled a laugh and nodded. He hurried off,probably to go tell the others. One more minute nad she would would be on her way…She carefully closed the file,and reminded herself to continue reading it later. With that, Chey exited the lab and made her way down the bustling hallways of the precinct. After a few turns,she reached the conference room. It was poorly lit, but there was enough light for her to realize she was the last one there. Time had flown by, and the file had seemingly engulfed her for what seemed like only five minutes. It had probably been quite longer than what she initially 's blue eyes were smiling as she spoke,oddly enough.<p>

"Cheyenne,we were watin' for you to show up." She laughed. "You're 25 minutes late."

Glancing around the room, Chey was relieved to seen nothing but humorous expressions. She recognized her friend Hawkes form earlier. Casey waspunctual, of course. But she also saw an array of faces alien to her. Two women were conversing with one another, one with thick curly hair and the others rounded features and dark brown hair.A pretty brunette with olive toned skin was sitting next to that gorgeous blue eyed detective. What was his name, Flack?She watched him out of the corner of her eye as she found a seat next to Adam,. It was kind of cute the way he played with his paisley print tie, fuddling it around in his fingers and grinning boyishly to himself. Chey couldn't help but be drawn in by his eyes once more. This time,however,she was able withstand it. What the hell was the matter with her? He was a complete stranger to her,let alone anyone she would socialize with. Besides, he was obviously interested in the little brunette he was talking to, wasn't he?

"Okay everyone." Mac's voice broke the silence. "Let's go over what we know about this killer, starting from that first killing. Hawkes, why don't you begin."

Sheldon got to his feet and began reading from a post it note,clearing his throat beforehand.

"Our serial was first observed in the mass homicide on 42nd street. Sixteen casualties,all shot in the mid region with a high calibur weapon,which,to my observations, is probably a shot gun of some kind. They were shot at medium range,probably within 100 yds and we know that the killer was at the scene. We found GSR on a coat found near the bodies." He smiled at his little speech for a moment,possibley expecting praise. Finding none,Hawkes sat down. Mac frowned slightly and gestured to the woman with dark brown hair Chey had seen on her way in.

"Aiden? Got anything?"

"Well,Mac. A security camera in a parking garage near the scene was able to pick up a crappy image of our guy. He's on the taller side,around six foot three and appears to be Caucasian. All we know is that he has brown hair. But hey, So do most men in this wasn't enough detail for me to do a sketch for the press."

Chey glanced over at Mac. Above all,her feelings for him were of admiration. Such a determined character he was, so dutiful to the people of New York. Honestly, the man wouldn't stop till the closure of the case. Would she ever be a CSI like that? With that inner drive? Uncertainty bit at her insides.

* * *

><p>As it turned out,those faces at the meeting had names. This was not to Chey's surprise,obviously. The curly haired woman was Stella. She badass, to say the least,with a serious but spirited demeanor. The new CSI of course knew firey Aiden now that she heard her speak,and the perfectionist Hawkes from her first day. Isabella was the blue eyed beauty talking to Flack and Lindsay was another intelligent CSI she had yet to meet. Along with them, Chey also met Danny, a cute detective with a heavy,much to Chey's distaste,Staten Island accent, and Adam, the ,also cute, senior lab tech. A nice lot. Chey knew this crime lab would do her just fine. It was full of in her own fantasies,she didn't even feel someone tapping her shoulder as the group exited the conference room. It tapped harder and she whipped around. There was that guy again. That ,lord above...<p> 


	4. Take the Lead

** (The indents got all screwed up...no idea how. Enjoy anyway!)**

* * *

><p>It was Don Flack, again. He probably hadn't forgotten her awkward staring yet, judging by the way he was biting his lip and glancing at the floor. That was a month ago. She had soiled too many first impressions,this one wasn't going down like the others. Chey brushed a strand of her light brown hair from her face and puffed out her chest a little.<p>

"Hey,Flack…" she looked up at him,chocolate brown eyes questioning.

"You're Cheyenne right?"He knew her already,didn't he?

"Chey." She cocked her head slightly. "Need something?"

He raised his eyebrows for second and continued.

"Well,Chey. Mac said to me as he was leaving that we could use some additional evidence . You're coming out to the field with me to go see if there's anything left."

Chey gave him a brief glance over. His weight was shifting between both his feet as he waited for her reply, and was that a bead of sweat she saw dripping down his neck? Hm. Was she really that terrifying?

"Sure." She replied, glancing out the precinct's large window at the sky, whose clouds were darkening with the promise of rain. "We don't have much time before it all washes away."

He blinked. He was probably searching for the words to say.

"Car's out front. I need to bring some papers to Stella, but I'll meet out front in fifteen?"

"Yeah…and..uh. I'm sorry for being strange the other day. It was my first day at the precinct and…"

"Save it,we were all bad our first harm done…"

Chey flashed her signature grin at him as he walked away. She made him nervous. It was almost exciting.

* * *

><p>She was from Boston,so of course Chey was accustomed to freezing her ass off. New York's exceptionally cold winter temperatures didn't phase her in the slightest. Chey buttoned the last button of of her cream colored peacoat and threw on a pale green scarf to compliment her chocolate brown eyes before exiting the precinct. Flack was standing outside. Chey wouldn't admit it out loud but she always thought detectives looked sexy in their dark coats and whatnot.<p>

"Aren't you freezing?" His voice was more playful, as if leaving the crime lab had lifted the awkward atmosphere away.

"Nah. Boston native." She smiled again, for no reason. "Why? Where did you think I was from? California?"

"Actually,yes." Flack chided.

"Well,I do have a nice tan, so your mistake is quite understandable."

She caught herself smiling again. What the hell was up with her today. She wasn't usually this bubbly around anyone. Don had brought out some weird side of her. It was alien to Chey. All of the police cars were in use at the moment, so the pair needed a cab. Chey stood at the edge of the curb and raised a hand.

"Taxi!"

The cars of New York never slowed down,it seemed. A wave of speedy cabs and those weird black cars raced past her. The cold air bi at Chey's face for what semmed like eternity. Finally one stopped. Flack opened the door for her and she hopped in. an African American man turned his head around from the drivers seat.

"Where to?"

"Take us to 42nd." Flack's thick Queens accent instructed the reached into the pocket of his dark blue coat and flashed his NYPD badge.

The roar of the engine started and they were off. Chey was like a child,face glued to the glass as she watched the city roll out before her. The skyscrapers were immense, way larger than mostly brick buildings of Boston. The city was magical in its own right, it had a vibe that no other place the young CSI had ever been possessed. The ride was over before she knew it.

"C'mon Webber."

Don was already out on the curb, hands in his pockets.

Chey half-leaped out of the taxi and smoothed her scarf. The silver handle of her kit was clutched tightly in her glove cover hand. She followed Don to the familiar yellow tape closing off the crime was just an ordinary parking lot, one the of the plethora the city had. She felt stabs of sadness as she looked at the pools of dried blood on the concrete. There were people there,with families and friends and lives to live…It was heartwrenching. She had to catch this anyone said a word to her, Chey had dropped to her knees. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the ground for any trace that the prior CSIs had missed.

"Find anything?" Flack's voice rang out from a couple yards away.

"No,not yet. But I'll keep looking. Danny and Stella were pretty thorough,so that's a good thing."

"Yeah,hopefully we don't have to be here long. There was a very tempting canolli's stand on the way back to the lab…"

"Of course you only think of the food."

"Hey, I have 12 hour shifts. I deserve some fucking canollis." He laughed.

* * *

><p>She could hear his footsteps as he walked away to go converse with some police officer. Chey turned back to her work. Stella had placed a laser where she had thought the shooter was, behind a dumpster. Chey furrowed her brow. Something wasn't right here. The trajectory of the bullet didn't make sense. She had a hunch that this was not where the shooter stood. Placing her feet, Chey lifted her arms as if to shoot a gun. Then,she proceeded in swabbing the side off the dumpster. Just as she though,no GSR. This was not the right spot.<p>

"Flack! I found something!"

He jogged over to her.

"What would that be?"

Chey grinned, the frosty air turning her breath white.

"They got it all wrong. The shooter wasn't standing here. "

Don's blue eyes deepened and he scratched his head.

"I don't think Stella got it wrong, Chey. She hardly ever does that."

"But look," she said,gesturing to the purple tip of her swab,"no GSR."

"What? Let me see that." He said, taking the miniscule stick of cotton from her. "That makes no sense. He had to have been right here."

Chey bit her lip.

"Here's what I think." She sounded confident and intellectual as she spoke,for once. "The shooter was at a more elevated point. Sid even said the majority of victims suffered head wounds. It would be difficult to shoot someone in the head crouched behind here. Odds are it would hit the trashcans in front of the dumpster. And,the coat we found with GSR was a size small women's. Our shooter was female and not very large,unable to reach from said position."

Chey mimicked the position Stella had hypothesized.

"Then where was she?"

She gestured to a brick wall behind the dumpster. Perfect ot crouch behind and not been seen by an unsuspecting target,or targets, in this case. Don's eyes followed her hand. He looked deep in thought, considering her theory.

"It makes sense…"

She tugged at a strand of her hair. Don continued.

"I'll call Mac to see if we have his okay to search. We should go up there for evidence. Webber, you just broke the case wide open."

Chey turned to look at him. He had this boyish grin plastered to his face. She couldn't help but do the same.

* * *

><p>Mac's hand met her shoulder. They were in his office,talking about the previous day's events and her little discovery behind the dumpster.<p>

"Great work,Cheyenne. You really are making me glad I hired you."

His gray eyes were sparkling as he spoke. Chey was flattered that the head of the crime lab appreciated her work. She really did try to be meticulous.

"How would you feel about taking the lead on this case?"

She was shocked. It was only her fifth week at the crime lab.

"Are you sure,Mac?"

"Positive. I have an extremely high profile case to work on and I could use Stella and Danny on it. You know that record producer Robbie Bedford?"

"Oh yeah." Chey loved his music. He was Miami based and very techno. Her kind of music.

"Well, he was found dead this morning in Manhattan."

"Oh,well,then. I'll take up the 42nd Street case."

"Perfect. You can work with Detective Don Flack, I think you met him already.I'll see you around."

He turned around and walked down the hall, lab coat clad workers and detectives bustling around him. The emotion Chey felt then was unexplainable. It had elements of fear and anxiety, but also acceptance,and,for once in her life,a sense of belonging. New York had promise. She was about to throw herself into the unknown. Chey was ready.


	5. Walk On The Wild Side

**I don't Isabella. She belongs to the fucking amazing Lady Buster. I'm trying to get this story into full swing. Please tell what you think! :D**

* * *

><p>Casey's pixie like face lit up as she held up her tweezers,a single red hair between the two prongs.<p>

"I'm impressed,Webber." She chirped, "How did you figure that whole brick wall shit out?"

Casey and Danny were looking for evidence at new crime scene Chey had discovered with Flack the previous day. Chey blushed, and looked at the gray Ugg boots covering her feet.

"It was just forensics, nothing anyone in the lab couldn't do." She replied.

"Well,you got a lucky break at the right time. Mac was nervous about assigning you as lead detective in this case, seeing as you're a newbie to New York and this is just the reassureance he needs."

Chey grinned.

"Could there be a promotion in my future?" she asked sarcastically.

Casey laughed and turned her attention back to the scene.

Chey sniffed. She looked around. Danny was bent down over the wall,with a bottle of luminol. A protective blockade of yellow crime scene tape had been put up earlier that morning. The case was in full swing, and she felt a twang of self pride at what she had accomplished. Hearing the sound of an engine, she whipped around. Flack had just parked one of the police cars and was walking towards hing up his cellphone and slipped it into the pocket of his trousers. His blue gaze was focused on her.

"Hey. You're needed back at the lab. They sent me to pick you up."He said quickly.

She giggled, her chocolate brown eyes teasing.

"I love how my car is right over there." She laughed,gesturing to one of the many black cars belonging to the NYPD. Then it hit her. "You WANT to drive me back don't you? Ha! Have your little glory moment."

Don ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well,you know that I was there when you found this whole thing and…"

"…you want to impress Mac." Chey finished his sentence.

He looked at her, his face pleading in a humorous way.

"Mac's been all over my case lately. He'll have my ass if I don't come up with something good."

"If I help save your ass and let you take credit for this too," Chey paused, looking up straight into his blue eyes "What's in it for me?"

"My eternal gratitude?You're playing a tough game,Boston."

"Yeah better."

"Alright,alright. You can join Izzy,Danny and I for a beer tonight, alright?"

That seemed like a good enough offer. A nice night with them could help Chey get to know her new coworkers.

"Deal." Chey replied and trotted over to his parked car, Flack lumbering along behind her.

* * *

><p>Flack opened the door for her and the pair entered the precinct. Oddly enough, Mac was conversing with Jo right near the entrance. Jo proceeded towards the trace lab down the attention switched to them once he spotted the two detectives.<p>

"There you guys are. I heard something about a new break in the case yesterday?"

"Yeah. We figured out some new information about the shooter when Don and I went to go investigate the scene of the shooting. Casey and Danny are down there now,checking things out."

"Great." Mac replied curtly. Chey knew he was a man of few words. "Maybe you two should work together more often, if these new leads keep popping up."

Chey hoped that was a hint of sarcasm she heard in his voice. The last thing she needed was a slacker like him who she needed to do favors for. She hoped this was the last time she would have ot share credit for an achievement she had reached herself.

"I'm going to head back down to the office." Flack said before walking the opposite direction down the hall,towards the door.

"Is there anything you need done?" Chey chided.

Mac thought for a second.

"For once, actually,no. Go take take the rest of the day off. You've worked hard these past few days."

"Alrighty then." Chey muttered as she watched the older man enter his office a few doors down.

She glanced at her phone. 11:37. There was much of the day left over and she had nothing really to do. Her little outing with Flack and the others wasn't until then night time. He said he would text her when the time came. Chey didn't have the slightest idea on what to do with her temporary she should just go home. A hot shower would do her some justice after spending her morning in the blistering New York cold.

* * *

><p>Chey looked at herself in the mirror. She had just flat ironed her dirty blonde hair and combed out her bangs. Her chocolatey brown eye were perfectly complimented by a light, purple smokey eye. She was just getting a beer, she had to remind herself .This was not one of the many Boston galas and whatnot she attended back at home. She slipped on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and and a lacy purple tank top, which she matched with fitted black leather jacket . She heard a knock on the door. Grabbing a scarf,Chey hurriedly slipped on her heels and ran to the door. Opening it, she was face to face with one of the prettiest women she'd ever seen.<p>

"Hi!" the other woman held out her hand, "I'm Isabella, Isabella Pacino."

Isabella's blue eyes were warm and friendly, and Chey met her handshake firmly.

"So,uh. Flack and Danny are already down at the bar. I offered to pick you up, if that's alright with you?"

Chey put a strand of her light colored hair behind her ear.

"Oh, it's fine. May I ask where we're going?"

Isabella grinned devilishly.

"It's called The Grotto. Really awesome club.I can't really describe it to you, it will be a surprise."

"Great." Chey plastered a smile to her face. She didn't know that a wild club would be on her schedule this evening. Especially one here in the city. Sure,Boston was an urban setting as well,but New Yorkers were definitely more on the the wild side. She followed Isabella down the stairs of her apartment building, officially out of her comfort zone.

* * *

><p>The neon colored eyes stung her eyes as she walked in. Bright pinks and greens. Chey squinted, trying to differentiate figures in the club. Music blasted,sending vibrations through the floor. Isabella tugged at her own skinny jeans and turned to Chey.<p>

"I told it was sick! C'mon, let's go find the guys!"

Chey reluctantly followed,nearly tripping over her own feet. People dancing knocked into her,nearly sending her sprawling to the floor. So this was the kind of place Flack and his friends hung out at? A sweaty building full of scantily clad girls and guys ready to press their crotches to you at the least sign of interest? She furrowed her brow,chocolate brown eyes distant. Isabella lead her to a table. Danny was having the time of his life,laughing with some bleach blonde stripper on his lap.

"Heyyyy there Cheyyyy!" His speech was slurred as he shouted her name.

Don got to his feet. Without even a hello, he approached Isabella, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips to hers. Chey watched,but quickly looked away when his blues met hers. Flack pulled himself off of Isabella.

"Hey,Chey."He said,rather awkwardly.

"Hi…" She replied quietly.

Before the moment could get any more uncomfortable, Isabella grabbed her hand and dragged her off to the bar. So far this was a wasted experience.

"You need some alchohol or something." Isabella muttered.

* * *

><p>Chey watched as the other woman batted her eyelashes and stared at bartender with her massive blue eyes. He fell victim to her charm instantly and shoved two glasses of downed the beverage, and her nerves began to loosen. Hell, she needed to was a club,wasn't it?<p>

"Izzy,let's go dance!" She exclaimed suddenly,her eyes widened.

"Hell yeah!"

Chey puffed out her chest a little bit before approaching the dance floor. A few guys looked her way,gesturing for her to come to them or casually slapping her ass, but none of them seemed right. Finally, a cute blonde smiled at her. He had gorgeous green eyes. Good enough. Chey fell into his arms, her body twisting in perfect rhythm to The Ready Set's "Young Forver". She danced with style, the years of dance classes her parents had forced her to take shinging through with every perfectly timed movement she made. Chey didn't even notice everyone's eyes were on her,she simply kept up with her blonde of the corner of her eye could see Flack,Isabella and Danny,minus his stripper friend, eyeing her. Hell,she didn't give a shit.

"Hey baby!"

"You go girlie!"

"Woooh work that ass!"

The cheers of people around her only fueled her. Her hair had come undone from it's bobby pins and whirled around her face like a dirty blonde mane as she moved. The floor shook to the sound of the music. Chey was barefoot now, her discarded heels thrown into the corner. This was a wild side she never knew she had, and couldn't quite understand. But as far as it was concerned, Chey was having to much fun to stop. Still,her coworkers were watching, there facial expressions rather gawking. Well,except Danny. He was doing some odd move that looked like dry humping the air.

"Jealous,much?" Chey whispered to herself before bursting out laughing.


End file.
